When Love Prevails
by Auslly12304
Summary: Ally left Austin because of Gavin and Austin was devastated. Austin has been a depressed drunk since she had left. Now he finally found her again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Okay before I get into the story I would like to say I am terribly sorry for abandoning my other story "Summer Love" it actually wasn't written by me it was my little sister who wrote and typed it I am trying a rated M story this time and I will update as soon I can"Xox Kellie**

**Chapter 1: Blondie**

**Ally's POV**

"It was two years since I started dating Gavin and I was miserable, He drank every night and came home really late and would try to do "things" with me. Yeah I know what you are thinking why haven't I broken up with him yet? Truth is I don't know the answer to that. It was currently Tuesday night and I went out for a ladies night out with Trish, Kira and one of Trish's friends. We were walking into a nightclub and that's when I spotted him with Dallas, Dez, Brent, and some other guy.

Blondie.

**Austin's POV**

A few of my friends decided to take me out tonight to a nightclub in downtown Miami. The reason they wanted to take me out was I was so damn depressed since Ally walked out of my life. I would just sit and sulk in Booze until I passed out. She was the highlight of my life and I felt like nothing without her. Just recently I decided to get back to living my dream and my life. That was until I spotted a certain brunette.

Thanks for reading my story I may be posting a new chapter tomorrow so until the review. Review. Review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story but the plot and the few characters I may make up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I would like to say that I will post another chapter tomorrow after 5 reviews so yeah, on a different note I will be writing short chapters for awhile until I get more time to write longer. Anyways enjoy this chapter! **

**xox Kellie**

**Ally's POV**

When I spotted Austin (AKA Blondie) my heartbeat increased and I got butterflies. To fill you in Austin was my former boyfriend and also my former best friend. Two years ago when we were friends he tried to make me choose between him and Gavin, me being defensive for my boyfriend, chose Gavin and we moved out of the city. Eventually we had to move back into the city because of financial reasons. Back to the club ,when I looked at him he looked back at me and my eyes widened. Trish looked at me and pulled me into the club and I was going to curse her out but I decided not too. I wonder what he thought when he seen me?

**Austin's POV**

What the hell? When did Ally move back to Miami? "Hey Dez did you know Ally is back in town?" "No I didn't Austin, why would you ask me?" "Just curious." Well that didn't get me anywhere. I turned back to find Ally already gone. I'll fill you in, two years ago when I realized I loved Ally I immediately got jealous of Gavin and made Ally choose between Gavin and me, unfortunately for me she chose Gavin. I was heartbroken and on top of that she moved out of the city only two weeks later. I couldn't believe I seen her at the club of all places. Tonight may be interesting...

**No one POV**

Trish pulled Ally along to the dance floor. "Trish you know I can't dance!" "Oh c'mon it'll be fun Ally." "Fine." Meanwhile Austin was looking through the crowd of people for Ally. He eventually gave up as the club was very busy tonight. He just went back to his group of friends just to hang out and dance later.

****Hour and a half later...****

Austin decided to go and get a drink but as he was walking over to the counter he spotted a brunette and ran over and spun her around.

**Ally's POV**

I realized that I have been dancing for quite some time and suddenly I feel two hands grip me and spin me around. "Austin!" "Ally!" I couldn't believe it was really him. "Let's go outside to catch up" I say, "Sounds good with me" Austin replied. For the next hour or so we talked about what has happened since two years ago. He offers me a ride home because it was around midnight. I gladly accept his offer. I'm just about to offer him to come in and take a look around when I hear Gavin coming in the backdoor. I quickly tell Austin bye and shut the door. As soon as the door shuts I hear Gavin say "Get over here you little bitch." Uh Oh...

**Austin's POV**

Ally quickly says goodbye and shuts the door in my face. I heard someone(I figured it was Gavin) say "Get over here you little bitch." I stood there for a moment and listened while footsteps were thumping up a flight of stairs and a door slam. I heard Ally say "Stay away you dick!" After that I heard a slap noise and then screaming. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I ran around to the back door and it was unlocked. Thank God! I race up the stairs and run to the room they are in. I see Gavin trying to pull down Ally's pants and two slap marks across Ally's face. I quickly run to Gavin and turn him around and punched him right in the nose. I think I broke his nose. He tries to punch me back but I duck and hit him right in the gut. Holding his gut he flees the room and I hear the door slam. I run over to Ally and she is looking at me with wide eyes. "Ally pack some stuff your coming to stay with me for awhile." "Austin I can't I just can't." she says while crying. I embrace her in a hug "Ally its not safe here, please pack some stuff and c'mon." "Austin he'll come after you." "No he won't Ally" " Ok I trust you." She starts packing a few things and we quickly run out to my car.

Another AN:Here you go a longer chapter but tomorrows will be shorter sorry! Anyways hoped you enjoyed! Also review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Sadly we were just 1 review short of a new chapter a little earlier but ill give you guys one anyways :). This is going to be short so sorry! Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

I must of fallen asleep on the ride over to Austin's place because he tapped me on the shoulder and smiled when I opened my eyes.

"Were here." he said, I replied "Can you carry me?" "Sure thing Alls." He picks me up and carries me bridal style all the way to his room and lays me down on his bed.

**Austin's POV**

When I set her down on the bed I told her I'm going to take a shower. When I got out I realized Ally had fallen asleep and I decided not to disturb her. I went downstairs and started to clean up my living room area and decided to watch "Zaliens Eleven". Halfway through the movie I must of fallen asleep because I was awoken by the smell of pancakes. I instantly shouted "Pancakes!" and ran like a kid on Christmas to the kitchen. I see Ally cooking some pancakes and she turns around. "Want some Austin?" "Of course I do!"

**Ally POV**

After eating breakfast Austin and I decided to work on a song together. "It's been so long since we've last did this." He says, I reply back "Yeah it has..." After I said that I realized that I can't remember why I chose Gavin over Austin. I loved him and he loved me. "What did I do?" I say mentally asking myself and not a second later Austin brought me back from my thoughts by saying "What do you mean?". I said that aloud? "I ruined our friendship by choosing Gavin, which was a mistake, I thought we would be together forever as Team Austin and Ally." "Ally you didn't ruin our friendship, I always had hope that you would come back someday and you did." "I hurt you Austin and I le-." He cuts me off by kissing me.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I hoped you enjoyed it and soon there will be a surprise! Review too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hi guys! Today was a day I didn't have much time but i'll think i'll manage. Anyways I would like to give a shout out to Auslly Finchel 123 for reviewing on each of my chapters so far and i'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**xox Kellie**

**Ally's POV**

When Austin kissed me my eyes shot right open realizing who I was kissing and I broke the kiss acting like I didn't enjoy it (but i did). Austin sat there staring at me. I looked at him and realized that what I did two years ago was so very wrong. "Ally I-I like you like a lot and I always have ever since we have met." "You were the one girl that stood out you were shy and had stage fright." "You had talent just like me Ally and I think that's what pulled us together." he finished smiling. I decided to protest saying"Austin how could you pick me over hundreds of prettier girls that can't wait to put their hands on you." he smirked saying"Ally I picked you because out of those girls your personality was the brightest and you are the most beautiful girl I know"

**Austin's POV**

I absolutely love her."Without you Ally I was nothing and now I found you again and you can bet I am not losing you again " She was blushing I could. "I love you Ally" her eyes widened and she stuttered but said "I love you too Austin."


End file.
